Troublesome Trucks/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS3.PNG|An assortment of Troublesome Trucks in Thomas and the Trucks File:TroublesomeTrucksRS6.PNG|Troublesome Trucks breaking away in Troublesome Trucks File:PercyTakesThePlungeRS4.PNG File:PopGoesTheDieselRS7.PNG|The trucks singing rudely at Diesel File:DirtyWorkRS1.PNG|Duck scolds the Troublesome Trucks in Dirty Work File:DirtyWorkRS2.PNG File:ToadStandsByRS1.png|Privately owned Troublesome Trucks File:BulstrodeRS6.png|Some Troublesome Trucks illustrated by Clive Spong File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel12.png Miscellaneous File:Thomas1979Annual2.jpg|Some Troublesome Trucks illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:ThomasandtheTrucks1979Annual.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasandGordon11.png|A Troublesome Truck in the first series File:EdwardandGordon28.png|A Troublesome Truck's face in the first series File:ThomasandtheTrucks10.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks26.png File:JamesandtheExpress47.png File:DirtyObjects10.png File:PopGoestheDiesel22.jpg|Troublesome Trucks in the second series File:DirtyWork17.png File:TroublesomeTrucks.png‎| File:Percy'sPredicament15.png|A 3-plank Troublesome Truck with the Spiteful Brake Van's unused angry face File:Toby'sTightrope30.png|Troublesome Trucks in the third series File:TrustThomas18.png File:TrustThomas20.png File:TrustThomas53.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay40.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay50.png File:ToadStandsBy4.png|Troublesome Trucks in the fourth series File:ToadStandsBy11.png|Troublesome Tankers File:ToadStandsBy12.png File:ToadStandsBy89.png File:HauntedHenry43.png|A Troublesome Truck in the fifth series File:HauntedHenry44.png File:HauntedHenry45.png File:PutUponPercy28.png|Troublesome Trucks being shunted File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees42.png|Troublesome Trucks tease James about his new coat of paint File:BusyGoingBackwards10.png|All the Troublesome Trucks cross File:Oliver'sFind15.png|Troublesome Trucks pushed into the turntable well by Oliver File:ASurpriseforPercy44.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad525.png|Troublesome Trucks in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch19.png|A Troublesome Truck in the sixth series File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch20.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch21.png File:BufferBother53.png File:BufferBother54.png File:BufferBother55.png File:BufferBother56.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine2.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine3.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord22.png|A Troublesome Truck in the seventh series File:SomethingFishy32.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat79.png|The Troublesome Trucks and James in the eighth series File:JamesGetsaNewCoat80.png File:Emily'sNewRoute28.png File:Emily'sNewRoute29.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay12.png File:Percy'sFavoriteThings3.png File:TroublesomeTrucksInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Troublesome Trucks in an eighth series Learning Segment File:SavingEdward35.png|A Troublesome Truck in the ninth series File:Thomas'DayOff27.png File:EmilyKnowsBest52.png|A Troublesome Truck with Toad's eyes shut face File:Thomas'NewTrucks81.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks29.png File:Season9TroublesomeTrucks.png|The Troublesome Trucks in a DVD Game File:FollowThatFlour7.png|A large scale truck in the tenth series FollowThatFlour8.png File:TheGreenController66.png File:TheGreenController78.png|A truck with Bulstrode's face File:HelpFromYourFriends6.png|The Troublesome Trucks in a tenth season Learning Segment File:HectortheHorrid!3.png File:HectortheHorrid!25.png File:HectortheHorrid!27.png|The Troublesome Trucks with Hector File:JamesWorksItOut8.png|A Troublesome Truck with a CGI face File:JamesWorksItOut55.png File:PercyandtheBandstand9.png File:PercyandtheBandstand14.png CGI Series SplishSplashSplosh7.png|A Troublesome Truck in full CGI File:HoHoSnowman7.png|A Troublesome Truck in the sixteenth series File:HoHoSnowman13.png File:HoHoSnowman20.png File:SodorSurpriseDay52.png File:SodorSurpriseDay47.png File:ThomasTootstheCrows73.png File:PercyandtheCalliope4.png File:KingoftheRailway272.png|Troublesome Trucks in King of the Railway File:TheSmellyKipper55.png|Troublesome Trucks in the seventeenth series File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine10.png File:TaleOfTheBrave290.png|A Troublesome Truck giggling in Tale of the Brave File:ThomastheQuarryEngine6.png|Some Troublesome Trucks in the eighteenth series File:ThomastheQuarryEngine13.png File:MissingGator69.png File:MissingGator87.png File:MissingGator123.png File:MissingGator126.png|A Troublesome Truck happy to see Percy File:TheAdventureBegins26.png|Troublesome Trucks in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins410.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?14.png|A Troublesome Truck with rolling eyes File:Who'sGeoffrey?25.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?28.png|Troublesome Trucks in the nineteenth series File:DenandDart49.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain57.png|Troublesome Trucks behind Thomas File:HenryGetsTheExpress69.png|Troublesome Trucks in the twentieth series File:DieselandtheDucklings74.png|A Troublesome Truck sleeping File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor35.png|Troublesome Trucks in the twenty-first series File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor40.png File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor42.png File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor84.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor23.png|Troublesome Trucks in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor219.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor220.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor369.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor258.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor403.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor404.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor405.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor410.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor413.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor417.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!160.png|Troublesome Trucks in Big World! Big Adventures! File:WhatRebeccaDoes40.png|Troublesome Trucks in the twenty-second series File:CrowningAround5.png|Troublesome Trucks in a fantasy sequence the twenty-third series File:ChucklesomeTrucks83.png File:ChucklesomeTrucks112.png File:ChucklesomeTrucks117.png File:SteamTeamtotheRescue6.jpg|Diesel and Sidney shunting the trucks Miscellaneous File:TroublesomeTrucksSeason21.png|The trucks in test footage with Nia File:MeettheSteamTeamRebecca37.png|Troublesome Trucks in Meet Rebecca File:MeettheSteamTeamRebecca38.png Promotional Material File:Toby'sTightrope104.png File:ASurpriseforPercy94.png File:BusyGoingBackwards127.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?48.jpg File:Fish(Season8)93.png File:CGIHead-onTroublesomeTruckPromo.png File:Kids_troublesome-truck_tcm1410-214125.png|CGI Promo File:TroublesomeTrucksCGIpromo2.png File:TroublesomeTrucksCGIpromo.gif|CGI Promo (Head-on) File:TTruckPromo2.png|CGI Promo with alternative expression Behind the Scenes File:TroublesomeTruckspromo.jpg|Troublesome Truck models in the third series File:SquareTroublesomeTruckFaceMasks.jpg|Square Troublesome Truck face masks (owned by Twitter user Sean) File:RectangularTroublesomeTruckFaceMasks.jpg|Rectangular Troublesome Truck face masks (owned by Twitter user Sean) File:TroublesomeVanFaceMasks.jpg|Troublesome Van face masks (owned by Twitter user Sean) File:LaughingVan1.png|Screen used Troublesome Truck face owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch File:Laughingvanfacemask.jpg|Another screen used laughing face in 2019 File:LBSCvanmodel.jpg|A third screen used laughing face in 2019 File:AngrytruckfaceS8.jpg|A screen used angry face mask made for Series 8 in 2019 File:Happytruckfacemask.jpg|A screen used happy face (though sculpted as a smug expression) in 2019 File:LNERventvanmodelface.jpg File:SquareTroublesomeTruckFacesS12.jpg|O Scale Narrow/Gauge 1 Standard Gauge Troublesome Truck faces File:Unusedshockedtruckface.jpg|An alternate shocked face in 2019 File:Squaretruckface.jpg|A standard truck face in 2019 File:Smalltruckfaces.jpg|Two small truck faces in 2019 File:LaughingTruckFaceMask.PNG|(courtesy of IsaacM6991) Others File:RedTroublesomeTruckPromo.png|Take-n-Play CGI Promo File:TroublesomeTruck'sFace2.png File:TroublesomeTruck1JapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:TroublesomeTruck2JapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:DVDBingo21.png|A Troublesome Truck in DVD Bingo File:TroubleontheTracksTroublesomeTrucksPromo.png|Two Troublesome Trucks in Trouble on the Tracks File:EasyforEdward7.png|A Troublesome Truck in a magazine story File:InAMuddle9.jpg File:CraneStrain!2.png File:Percy'sPredicamentmagazinestory5.png File:Trains,CranesandTroublesomeTrucks2.png|Troublesome Trucks illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:ThomasandtheFreightTrain5.png|Troublesome Trucks illustrated by Owen Bell File:TrackingThomastheTankEngineandhisFriends17.png|Troublesome Trucks illustrated by Ken Stott File:TheGreatFestivalAdventureTroublesomeTrucksPromo.png|Troublesome Trucks in The Great Festival Adventure promo File:TroublesomeTruckpromoart.png|Promo Art File:TTruckPromoArt.png File:TroublesomeTruckpromoart2.png File:TTruckPromoArt2.png File:Duck&TroublesomeTruckpromoart.png File:OriginalTroublesomeTrucksERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Promo art File:ERTLTroublesomeTruckback.png|Ballast Truck #1 back File:ERTLTroublesomeBallastTruckback.png|Ballast Truck #2 back File:TroublesomeTrucksERTLPromo.png File:T.TrucksERTLPromoArt.png File:VanERTLPromo.png|ERTL Van (as Silly Trucks) Promo Art File:TroublesomeTruckJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:TroublesomeTruck1.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:Head-OnTroublesomeTruckPromoArt.gif File:Gordon(StoryLibrary)2.PNG|A yellow van in a story library book File:Diesel(EngineAdventures)4.png File:BR7PlankWagonn.jpg|A 7-plank open wagon in real life File:BR5PlankWagons.png|A 5-plank open wagon in real life File:DayOutWithThomasTroublesomeTruckAndTarTanker.png|A Troublesome Truck with a Tar Tanker at a Days Out with Thomas event File:DayoutwithThomasRickety.JPG|Rickety at a Day Out with Thomas event File:A Cheeky Truck.jpg|A Troublesome Truck at Quainton Railway Centre File:DOWTKirkleesLightRailwayTroublesomeTruck.jpg|A Troublesome Truck at the Kirklees Light Railway File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayTroublesomeTruck.jpg|A Troublesome Truck at the Bellarine Peninsula Railway File:DOWTPuffingBillyRailwayTroublesomeTruck.JPG|A Troublesome Truck at the Puffing Billy Railway File:DayOutWithThomasOigawaRailwayTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Troublesome Trucks at the Ōigawa Railway in Japan File:DayOutWithThomasOigawaRailwayTroublesomeTruck2.jpg File:DOWTBoxCar.png|A Troublesome Van at a Day Out with Thomas event File:TroublesomeTrucksRollerCoaster.jpg|A Troublesome Trucks roller coaster at Drayton Manor File:ThomasLand(Japan)8.jpg|Thomas Land Troublesome Trucks File:ThomasLandJapanTheGreatGatagogoRideTroublesomeTrucks.jpg File:BigLiveTour4.png|A Troublesome Truck in Thomas and Friends - The All Aboard Live Tour File:TroublesomeTrucksRunawayCoaster.jpg|Troublesome Trucks Runaway Coaster in Thomas Land Edaville, MASS File:MoreBadDaysforThomasandhisFriends-TobyandtheSkateboarders1.png|A Troublesome Truck behind Toby in the story "Toby and the Skateboarders" in More Bad Days for Thomas and his Friends File:Trucks models.png|Troublesome Truck's Wii Models File:Troublesome Truck's DS Model.png|Troublesome Trucks's DS Models DOWTLyntonandBarnstapleTrucks.jpg|At a Days Out with Thomas event on the RH&DR railway File:MattelPlay!3.jpg|A Troublesome Truck at Mattel Play! Merchandise File:ErtlPrototypeTroublesomeTruck1.png|ERTL Prototypes File:ErtlPrototypeTroublesomeTruck2.png File:ERTLTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLJames&TheTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|ERTL With James BrownTroublesomeTrucks.png|Brown Livery Troublesome Trucks File:ERTLSillyTrucks.jpg|ERTL Vans (sold as Silly Trucks) File:ERTLTroublesomeBallastTruck.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLMiniatureTroublesomeTrucks.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLTroublesomeTrucksTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:OriginalWoodenRailwayTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Wooden Railway Original File:Originalwoodentroublesometruck.jpg|Extremely Rare Wooden Railway "White Face" Troublesome Truck File:WoodenRailway1993TroublesomeBrakevan.jpg|Wooden Railway Troublesome Brake Van File:WoodenRailwayTroublesomeBrakevan1994Prototype.png|Wooden Railway Troublesome Brake Van Prototype File:Ricketywooden.jpg|Wooden Railway Rickety prototype File:WoodenRailway2001Rickety.jpg|Wooden Railway Rickety File:OrangeRickety.jpg|Wooden Railway Orange Rickety File:Ricketychocolate.jpg|Wooden Railway Chocolate Rickety File:GoldmineRickety.JPG|Wooden Railway Gold Mine Rickety File:2013GoldmineRickety.jpeg|Wooden Railway 2013 Gold Mine Rickety File:WoodenGigglingTrucks.jpg|Wooden Railway Giggling Troublesome Trucks File:WoodenRailwayRecyclingCars.jpg|Recycling Cars File:WoodenRailway2013GigglingTroublesomeTrucks.png|Wooden Railway 2013 Giggling Troublesome Trucks File:Wooden2013gigglingtroublesometrucksprototype.jpg|Wooden Railway 2013 Giggling Troublesome Trucks Prototype File:WoodenRailwayTroublesomeTrucksandSweets.jpg|Wooden Railway Troublesome Trucks and Sweets File:PrototypeTroublesomeTrucksandSweets.jpg|Wooden Railway Troublesome Trucks and Sweets prototype with S.C. Ruffey File:WoodenRailwayLoganandtheBigBlueEnginesAccessoryPack.jpg|Wooden Railway Bubblesome Trucks File:WoodenDemolitionTeam.jpg|Wooden Railway Demolition S.C. Ruffey and Blue Mountain Quarry Troublesome Truck File:WoodSodorSweetShopCars2018.jpg|Wood Sodor Sweet Shoppe File:2019CandyCars.jpg|2019 Wood Sodor Sweet Shoppe File:Briotroublesometruck.png|Brio File:Take-AlongTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Take Along File:Take-AlongTroublesomeTrucks2.jpg File:Take-AlongTroublesomeTrucks3.jpg|Take Along Prototype File:2003troublesometruckjpg.jpg File:Take-n-PlayTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Take-N-Play Take-n-Playtroublesometruckstalkingengine.jpg|Take-n-Play talking engine troublesome trucks File:TakeNPlayw/Thomas.jpg|Take-n-Play 3-pack with Thomas File:Take-n-PlayBlueTroublesomeTruck.PNG|Take-N-Play 2013 Edition File:Take-n-PlayBlueTroublesomeTruck.JPG|Take-N-Play 2013 Edition Prototype File:Take-n-PlayRedTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Take-N-Play 2014 Edition File:Take-n-PlayDarkBlueTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Take-N-Play 2015 Edition File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Toby.jpg|Take-N-Play With Pull 'n' Zoom! Toby File:CollectibleRailwayTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresPrototypeTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Adventures Prototype File:AdventuresTTruck.PNG|Adventures File:TrackMasterPushAlongTroublesomeTruck.jpg|TrackMaster Push Along File:MinisClassicTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisCreatureTroublesomeTruck.png|Minis (Creature) File:TroublesomeTruckasScarecrow.jpg|Minis (DC Universe; Scarecrow) File:MinisFlyTroublesomeTruck.png|Minis (Insects) File:MinisMonsterTroublesomeTruck.png|Minis (Monster) File:MinisPencilTroublesomeTruck.png|Minis (Pencil) File:MinisSushiTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Minis (Sushi) File:MinisIceCreamTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Minis (Ice Cream) File:TOMYTrainsPercyAndTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|TOMY Trains with Percy File:TOMYprototypeThomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Prototype Thomas File:TOMYEdward.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Edward File:PlarailHenry.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Henry (Redesigned) File:TOMYJames.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with James (Second Version) File:TOMYPercyJapanese.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Percy and a Fuel Tanker File:TOMYTobyOriginal.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Toby and Henrietta File:TOMYDonaldJapanese.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Donald File:TOMYDouglas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Douglas File:TOMYBill.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Bill File:TomyBen.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Ben File:LadyTomy.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Lady File:TOMYStepney.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Stepney and a Brake Van File:TomyArthur.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Arthur File:TOMYMurdoch.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Murdoch File:TOMYStanley.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Stanley and a Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Truck File:TOMYBoCo.JPG|Motor Road and Rail with BoCo and a Tar Tanker File:TOMYSalty.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Salty File:TOMYDiesel10Japanese.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Diesel 10 File:TruckTOMY.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Fruit Truck File:PlarailTroublesomeTruckWithBarrels.png|Motor Road and Rail Barrel Truck File:PlarailBlueTroublesomeTruckWithRocks.png|Motor Road and Rail Rock Loaded Truck File:MotorRoadAndRailDiesel,FreightWagonsAndCargo.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Diesel, Freight Wagons and Cargo Pack File:MotorRoadAndRailPercyValuePack.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Percy Value Pack File:MotorRoadAndRailSaltyValuePack.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Salty Value Pack File:PlarailGreenThomasAndBlackJamesFirstStorySet.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Thomas and James First Story Set File:TrackMasterScruffWithTroublesomeTruck.gif|TrackMaster with Scruff File:TrackmasterDiesel10.jpg|TrackMaster with Diesel 10 File:TOMYTrackMasterArthur2007.jpg|TrackMaster with Arthur File:TOMYTrackMasterMurdoch2007.jpg|TrackMaster with Murdoch File:TrackMasterStepneyAndTroublesomeTruck.jpg|TrackMaster with Stepney File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkDeviousDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster with Diesel (Glow in the Dark) File:TrackMasterTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|TrackMaster 3-Pack File:DynamiteDeliveryAccessoryPack.png|TrackMaster with Dynamite Delivery Accessory Pack File:MyFirstThomasTroublesomeTruck1.jpg|My First Thomas (Truck 1) File:MyFirstThomasTroublesomeTruck2.jpg|My First Thomas (Truck 2) File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Bachmann HO scale (Truck 1) File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck2.jpg|(Truck 2) File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck3.jpg|(Truck 3) File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck4.jpg|(Truck 4) File:BachmannTroublesomeTruckNo.5.png|(Truck 5) File:BachmannLargeScalePrototypeAnnie,OpenWagon.jpg|Bachmann Large scale Prototype File:BachmannLargeScaleTroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale (Truck 1) File:BachmannLargeScaleTroublesomeTruck2.jpg|(Truck 2) File:BachmannLargeScalePercyandtheTroublesomeTrucksSet.jpg|With Percy and the Troublesome Trucks Set File:BachmannNScaleTroublesomeTruckPrototype.jpg|Bachmann N scale Prototype File:Hornby1980sTruckAndVan.jpg|1980s Hornby File:HornbyTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Hornby Troublesome Trucks (2002 - 2014) File:HornbyTroublesomeTruckPack.jpg|Hornby (2016 - Present) File:MarklinTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Märklin File:LionelTroublesomeTrucksChristmas2Pack.jpg|Lionel Christmas trucks File:LionelTTTETroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Lionel Troublesome Trucks File:LionelTTTETroublesomeTruck2.jpg File:LionelJamesTroublesomeTrucks2Pack.png File:LionelGScaleTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Lionel G scale File:LionelPercyLionChiefSet.jpg|LionChief Percy Set File:TomixPrototypeJameswithTruckandVan.png|Tomix Prototype with James File:TomixJameswithTruckandVan.jpg|1999 Tomix with James File:TomixJameswithTruckandVan2017.jpg|2017 Tomix with James File:TomixSodorFuelAndTruck.jpg|Tomix Truck and Tanker File:TomixVanTruckAndScruffey.jpg|Tomix van with S.C. Ruffey File:TomixThomas,woodtruck,andsandtruck.jpg|Thomas Starter Set File:LimitedEditionCollectionTroublesomeTruck.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:Wind-upCoalTruck.jpg|Capsule Plarail Original Grey Coal Truck File:CapsulePlarailTroublesomeCoalTruck.jpg|Current Grey Coal Truck File:Wind-UpTroublesomeGravelTruck.jpg|Grey Stone Truck File:Wind-uptruck.jpg|Grey Log Truck File:CapsulePlarailTroublesomeFishTruck.jpg|Grey Fish Crate Truck File:CapsulePlarailBarrelTruck.jpg|Grey Barrel Truck File:Wind-upTreasureTruck.png|Grey Treasure Truck File:CapsulePlarailLightGreyCoalTruck.jpg|Light Grey Coal Truck File:WindUpSnowCoveredTruck.png|Red Snow Covered Truck File:Wind-upRedCakeTruck.jpg|Red Cake Truck File:Wind-UpBlueTroublesomeMilkTruck.jpg|Blue Milk Truck File:Wind-upGreenMetallicStoneTruck.jpg|Metallic Light Green Stone Truck File:WindUpOrangeStoneT.Truck.png|Orange Stone Truck File:Wind-UpOrangeLogTruck.jpg|Orange Log Truck File:Wind-upOrangePresentTruck.jpg|Orange Present Truck File:CapsulePlarailOrangeClearMetallicStoneTruck.jpg|Clear Metallic Orange Stone Truck File:CapsulePlarailBeigeLogTruck.jpg|Beige Log Truck File:Wind-upBlueCoalTruck.jpg|Blue Coal Truck File:WindUpClearMetallicBlueT.Truck.png|Clear Metallic Blue Coal Truck File:Wind-upGreenGravelTruck.jpg|Green Gravel Truck File:CapsulePlarailRedLogTruck.jpg|Maroon Log Truck File:Wind-UpRedTroublesomeMilkTruck.jpg|Maroon Milk Truck File:WindUpClearMetallicYellowLogTruck.png|Clear Metallic Yellow Log Truck File:CapsulePlarailYellowBarrelTruck.jpg|Yellow Barrel Truck File:Wind-UpGoldLogTruck.jpg|Metallic Yellow Log Truck File:WindUpBrownGravelTruck.png|Brown Stone Truck File:CapsulePlarailBrownGravelTruck.jpg|Brown Gravel Truck File:Wind-upBrownLogTruck.jpg|Brown Log Truck File:Wind-upBluePresentTruck.jpg|Turquoise Present Truck File:CapsulePlarailCoffeeBeanTruck.jpeg|Coffee Bean Truck File:Wind-upTroublesomeVan.jpg|Lynton & Barnstaple Railway Van File:Wind-upWhiteRoofedVan.jpg|LBSC Railway Van File:Wind-upFestivalVan.jpg|Festival Themed LBSC Railway Van File:NewBlockTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|New Block File:DeAgostiniTroublesomeTruck.jpg|De Agostini Truck 1 File:DeAgostiniTruck2.jpg|De Agostini Truck 2 File:DepartingNowTruck.jpg|Departing Now (Open wagon) File:DepartingNowVanTruck.jpg|Departing Now (Van) File:BandaiTECSprototypeTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECCoalTruck.png|Bandai TEC (Coal Truck) File:BandaiTECBallastTruck.png|Bandai TEC (Tarpaulin Truck) File:NakayoshiTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Nakayoshi (Open wagon) File:NakayoshiMotorizedTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Nakayoshi (Motorized) File:NakayoshiTroublesomeVan.png|Nakayoshi (Van) File:TroublesomeTruckPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:TomicaThomaswithtrucks.jpg|Tomica Thomas with log truck and green truck File:TomicaPercyandTrucks.jpg|Tomica 2012 Percy with a milk tanker and brake van File:TomicaTroublesomeBarrelTruck.jpg|Tomica Troublesome Barrel Truck File:TomicaTroublesomeGravelTruck.jpg|Tomica Troublesome Gravel Truck File:TomicaTroublesomeVan.jpg|Tomica Troublesome Van File:TomicaTroublesomeLogTruck.jpg|Troublesome Log Truck File:TomicaTroublesomeTruckPromotionalGift.jpg|Tomica Promotional Gift Truck File:TomicaJBSPromotionalTrucks.jpg|Tomica Journey Beyond Sodor Themed Trucks (Sold Individually) File:IRPercyPrototype.jpg|IR Thomas File:LegoCranky.jpg|LEGO with Cranky File:LEGOTroublesomeTruck.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksThomasAtTheSodorPaintShop.jpg|Mega Bloks File:Connect&SoundsThomas.jpg|Connect & Sounds Thomas File:SweetTroublesomeTruck.png|A toy that came in a Super Surprise Egg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTroublesomeTrucksbook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:TroublesomeTrucks2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:ThomasmeetstheTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|2015 Story Library book File:TroublesomeTrucks(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book File:TroublesomeTrucksTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TroublesomeTruckWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku See also * Category:Images of Troublesome Trucks Category:Images of Troublesome Trucks Category:Gallery Category:Rolling stock galleries Category:Character galleries